


Gnomes!

by madlysanecatlady



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, creek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 06:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11480790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madlysanecatlady/pseuds/madlysanecatlady





	Gnomes!

Gnomes. Gnomes again. ACK! They were coming in again with their stupid creepy song, and here was Tweek, all alone and trembling underneath his covers, doing his best to block out the sound of them trudging around his bedroom so he could maybe, _finally_ just get some damn sleep already! In some desperate plea for distraction, he unlocked his mobile and thumbed out a text to Craig, knowing he was probably blissfully asleep, but still, just penning the message and thinking about something else for a minute might just help.

_Hey Craig. You up?_

Tweek locked the phone again, figuring Craig was asleep anyways, so he should probably just grow the fuck up and learn to deal with these damn gnomes instead of cowering under the covers like the scared little fourth grader he often felt he still was, even so many years, and grades later. He was genuinely shocked when the phone buzzed, indicating that Craig had answered.

_Yeah. Just playin candy crush. Why you up?_

_Gnomes again._

_Oh Christ. Hold tight._

Hold tight? Tweek had no idea what that was supposed to even mean. The _?_ he had texted in response went unanswered, so he assumed Craig had fallen asleep, leaving him to sit under the covers and hope the damn gnomes would just leave him alone already!

He heard the window open and froze. Who was here? What was happening? Was he about to be robbed? ACK! What if whoever came in was going to murder him? Well, at least then he’d be rid of the damn gnomes and maybe finally get some damn sleep.

All of his questions were answered when he heard Craig’s voice, snapping at the gnomes in a whisper, presumably scaring them away.

‘Get the fuck out of here, what the hell is wrong with you? Can’t you leave Tweek alone? This is straight up bullshit! What are you even still doing here? Go find someone else’s underwear drawer to pillage! I swear, if you come back, I’m going to start stepping on your sorry asses!’

‘Craig?’ Tweek pulled the covers down from over his head to look up, confused. ‘What are you doing here?’

‘Hey Tweek,’ Craig kicked off his trainers and hopped into bed, sitting cross-legged next to Tweek and looking at him carefully. ‘You doing ok?’

‘I am now,’ Tweek let out a genuine sigh of relief, pulling back the covers so Craig could slide in, throwing his hoodie down on the floor next to him. ‘Thanks for that… you didn’t have to run all the way over here for that though, I’m used to them.’

‘’Course I did, Tweekers,’ Craig reached out for him, cuddling him up to his chest, feeling the anxious kid’s perpetual trembles fade slightly as they often did when Craig was around and smiled into his hair. ‘They were giving you a hard time weren’t they? No one gets away with that. No one. And I’m not gonna let them come back either.’

‘Ack, thanks Craig, but I’m not sure you can force those guys to do anything,’ Tweek shrugged, snuggling into the soft cotton of Craig’s T shirt, loving the comforting warmth that radiated off of him like a space heater. ‘Don’t waste your time.’

‘It’s not a waste of time, Tweekers,’ Craig gave him a comforting little squeeze. ‘And don’t you worry about it – I’m gonna come back every night till I’m _sure_ those little fuckers aren’t coming back anymore. And calm down about it, will you?’ he added as Tweek began to tremble more violently again, signalling to Craig that he was about to protest. ‘It’s not like it’s some huge chore coming over every night and cuddling up with you. Let’s be real, this is kind of a damn reward for just fulfilling basic boyfriend duties. It’d be like getting a blowjob every time I squish a spider. Actually, while we’re on that topic…’

‘ _Craig_ ,’ Tweek protested as Craig ducked his head to nibble at Tweek’s ear. ‘Come on, don’t be stupid. I can’t ask you to do that – it’s insane.’

‘Not it’s not, they bug you. They bug you to the point where you can’t get any sleep and then you drink way too much coffee and then you’re an adorable jittery mess, but still, it’s not healthy, is it?’ Craig sighed, pressing a sloppy kiss into Tweek’s messy shock of blond hair. ‘Besides, you didn’t ask me, did you? I _want_ to do this for you. And not just for blowjobs or anything else, just because I love you and I don’t like seeing anything upset you.’

Tweek was still often taken aback by the earnest and, frankly, sappy, side of Craig he had been coming to see as their relationship went on. He still felt random intense senses of wonder on occasions where Craig truly let his entire “fuck you world” walls fall to the ground and really just let himself openly _care_ about Tweek, and even just let him know in real, tangible words, not just making Tweek guess – he knew that would be way too much pressure for the poor little caffeine addict – no, he actually took the time to ensure Tweek understood just how he felt about him. Tweek could barely believe it sometimes, yet here he was, being cuddled and comforted so warmly and tenderly by a guy the rest of the world knew as, well, honestly, kind of a dick, really. But Tweek knew better – Craig was one of the kindest people he had ever known.

He really had no more arguments he could make, and really, Tweek didn’t want to make any more anyways. He _loved_ it when Craig came over. He _loved_ it when Craig secretly spent the night. He _loved_ the sense of warmth and safety he got when Craig cuddled him up against him. Truth be told, he really just loved Craig. He figured he really should tell him so more often.

He leaned his face up to kiss Craig softly, humming contentedly when Craig kissed back, one hand resting in the small of his back, the other coming up to cup his cheek gently. It was lazy and slow and not really going anywhere, and something that Tweek was very much used to, even as he knew this would also be much to the surprise of most of the guys at school. When they had found out about the relationship, the real one, not just the weird rumours started by the Asian slash-shipper girls during primary school, they had starting teasing Tweek about how pushy Craig would probably be about sex and the like, often making jokes about how he’d be walking funny or probably be on a “special salt diet”. But really, Craig had been extremely sweet and not pushy at all. In fact, Tweek had found himself in the odd position of being the one to proposition Craig first. And even then, after the first time, which in Tweek’s opinion, had been _fantastic_ , Craig still often left it to Tweek to decide when he felt like it or not and often just going with it. Once when Tweek had wondered aloud just why that was, Craig had simply shrugged and said he didn’t want to push Tweek at all and contribute to any anxieties. Tweek was eternally grateful for the incredible care Craig took of him and his plethora of oddities and anxieties. He honestly couldn’t have found a better boyfriend for himself if he had even grown one in a lab with Mephisto.

‘I love you, know,’ Tweek said, really only able to come off the anxious, caffeine-induced stutter when he was alone with Craig. ‘You’re so perfect to me. You’re just perfect, let’s be real.’

‘Aww, Tweekers, you really know how to make my heart skip a beat, don’t you?’ Craig smiled, pressing a kiss to his freckled nose. ‘Come on, let’s get some sleep, huh? Can’t have you falling asleep in biology again – we’re doing the reproductive system tomorrow. Bet we can pick up some tips!’

Tweek snorted, snuggling closer, drinking in the warmth and distinctive Craig scent, two things pretty much guaranteed to help him fall asleep. Craig really was the best for coming over like this. Not only had he taken care of the gnome problem, he was also well on his way to helping him overcome the nightly insomnia as well.

He closed his eyes with a smile, wondering just what he’d done to ever deserve someone like Craig. He didn’t care what it was – he’d do it again and again just to make sure he stayed there. And really, he thought as he felt sleep _finally_ beginning to pull him in – it seemed Craig was willing to do the same for him. Now that was true love, wasn’t it?


End file.
